Bōkaroido- Song of War
by KamikazeSukai
Summary: This is about a parallel universe that the vocaloid live in. The first chapter is just the main characters that are/will be named in the story. The vocaloid are a group of amazingly talented singers that have a secret power behind their singing though the only person that knows this dies and can only help Miku through visions and dreams.
1. Character Intro

**Meiko**

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Height: -

**Kaito**

Gender: Male

Age: 20

Height: -

Character Item: Ice cream

**Hatsune Miku**

Name Meaning: Hatsu (first), Ne (sound), Miku (future)

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Height: 158 cm

Character Item: Spring Onion

**Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len**

Name Meaning: Kagami (miror), Ne (sound), Rin (right), Len (left)

Gender: Rin (Female) and Len (Male)

Age: 14

Height: (Rin) 152 cm, (Len) 156 cm

Character Item: (Rin) Roadroller and Mikan, (Len) Roadroller and Banana

**Kamui Gakupo**

Gender: Male

Age: 20

Height: -

Character item: Eggplant

**Megurine Luka**

Name Meaning: Meguri (round), Ne (sound), Luka (Japanese words of "nagare" (flow) and "ka"(song))

Gender: Female

Age: 20

Height: 162 cm

Character Item: Frozen Tuna

**Gumi**

Gender: Female

Age: 20

Height: 162 cm

Character Item: Carrot

**SF-A2 Miki**

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Height: -

Character Item: Cherry

**Lily**

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Height: -

**Kaai Yuki**

Name Meaning: Ai (love), Uki (song)

Gender: Female

Age: 9

Height: "As tall as 10 big apples"

Character Item: Apple

**Yowane Haku**

Age Undisclosed

Gender Female

Height 5'3" ft (163cm)

Weight 99 lbs (45 kg)

**Neru**

Age 17

Gender Female

Height: -

Weight: -

**Anime**: Vocaloid

**Race**: Japanese-American **Character Name**: Kinagomy Sukai

**Alias**(optional): The wind that blows **Gender**: Female **Age**: 16 **Birthday**: July

**Personality**: Quiet and reserved **Living**: Was living in apartment complex

**Liked**: Her senpais and reading **Disliked**: Bullies and school

**Hobbies**: Playing guitar, writing fiction stories and reading Weapons(optional): Guitar

**Pets**: had a beta fish… **Enemies**: N/A

**Bio**: She was the quiet girl that sat at the back of the class. No one knew she existed until the government came and took her away to experiment on her body. As a last act as a secret vocaloid she converted her spirit into small particles onto a rose she gave to Miku-senpai so she could continue living and save the world through visions.

**Anime: **Vocaloids

**Race: **Japanese-American **Character Name:** Captain Raze **Alias(optional): **Kaize

**Gender:** Male **Age: **19 **Birthday: **April

**Personality: **Loud and commanding, also intelligent **Living: **Bōkaroido

**Likes: **telling people what to do and video games **Dislikes: **Taking orders

**Hobbies: **Betraying his captain to help the Vocaloids

**Behavior: **Calm and reserved under pressure

**Weapons(optional): **A staff of metal and magic **Pets: **War dog; Noctiz

**Enemies: **Anyone he decides to betray

**Bio: **He was Sukai's only living family relative. After he was automatically promoted to captain he left Sukai on her own for a year. He has been working secretly with the ruler to raise an army, not realizing until long to late that his sister was murdered by the same ruler, after he promised to protect her no matter what… His staff was hand made and is a Vocaloid weapon


	2. Bōkaroido

**Chapter 1: Bōkaroido**

Hi. You may not know what a vocaloid is but to me its different than any description you would get off the internet. To me they are a group of very talented people that were as normal as me and you. I used "were", past tense, because there was an event that changed all of their lives forever. All of them. Now most people see them as nothing but computer programs but within a parallel world they were human, or close to human.

Lets first go into some debt of my home. There are people out in the real world, known to you as Earth, that hoped and believed in us, or the Vocaloids, to be precise. All of their hope and belief sprouted into a seed and with a little love and care that seed grew and grew until our home was created. A new planet, parallel to Earth. We called it Bōkaroido. It was very similar to Earth really. 90% water with enough land for us to explore for years on end.

The most similar thing we had to Earth was Japan, or Nihon on our planet. That's were i lived. Looking between the two worlds this was probably the only thing we truly had in common. It was enough though. Our trees, like any other, start from seeds but the trunks go from red to brown to black and its leaves could be anything from purple, green or even blue. Our water that surrounded Nihon was blue but if you traveled to the other side of Bōkaroido it was emerald green. It was still the ocean to us and was safe to swim in. We have birds, insects and other animals like on Earth but some slightly different. It was like whatever a child could imagine an animal to be, there was one of its kind somewhere.

We build our houses up to seven stories, a family living on each floor, all to themselves, before we built a new one. Our apartments were up to twelve stories high and hotels were allowed to have up to seventy stories, three sections and a parking garage. We also had cars, but most of us didn't ever ride in one. I guess you can say we were environment friendly. Others might just call us hippies. Either way everyone had a bike, some few had cars and EVERYONE had two legs to walk on. It was a peaceful time until man started to think of pain, anger and hate. They embedded it into us and soon a war broke out. But before i jump straight into it, why not start with the week before?

I was always the quiet girl that sat in the back of the classroom. It was another day like any other, or at least it had started that way. After loosing a bet i had to arrive early to the morning class and prepare it for the students. I always finished with half an hour to spare before anyone else would even begin to arrive to the third floor. So i sat down and started to read, one of my favorite past times when I suddenly heard, through the silence, the sound of a most beautiful creature.

Curious, I got up to investigate and soon found myself standing outside of the third floors abandoned music room. Though today it wasn't abandoned. Slowly and silently i opened the door and peeked through. And there in the middle of the room, surrounded by empty chairs and dust was third year Hatsune Miku, one of the most talented singers I ever knew. She was one of the very lucky students to be in the VLD program, also known as the Vocaloids. You wouldn't think there were that many talented people to be in the VLD program but there was a total of 18 known Vocaloids throughout the school. Some more popular than others. Miku being the queen of them all, or that's what the students thought of her as. The queen of Vocaloids. A fame that prevented her from having a private life. Though sometimes i think she doesn't mind, with her always cheerful smile and playfulness that follows her everywhere.

At least I used to think she never minded until i heard her singing. The look of concentration and a sad memory all across her face. A song I've only heard sung once by the creator. Hirari Hirari now being sung by the saddest of angels in an empty, old, unused room. What ever made her so sad on this day? I'm not sure but for some reason I think she knew that things wouldn't stay as they were. She might have been the only one in the world that could sense, without fully knowing, the events that were very soon to come and rip apart everything that we knew.

I stayed until the end of the song before silently closing the door and walking back to the classroom. I wouldn't dare tell anyone what i saw for they would never believe me. To everyone that didn't know her well enough there was no such thing as a sad Hatsune Miku and that might have been one of her saddest of memories. For there were only 18 people in the entire world of Bōkaroido that knew who the real Hatsune Miku was, hardly, but still including, myself. And I would never get the chance to fully know her for that same day was the beginning of hell on our world.

It was only a few minutes before class was to begin when Miku walked in with five other people. Her little school posy I'd always think. The two that were in my class that she always dropped off was the famous Kagamine twins, Rin the class president and sister and Len the ever quiet but respectful brother. Though they were twins they had been separated at birth and had only barely come together less than a year ago, now they were inseparable. If you wanted one you automatically got the other.

The one that walked on Miku's right side was Akita Neru. She preferred to text than talk to a real human. Taking that into consideration she was still one of Miku's best friends. Meiko walked behind Miku with the ever mysterious upperclassman Lily. Meiko was more of a loud character while Lily was a little more reserved, though not much more. Together these group of friends were unstoppable and loud. But I never minded. Why would i? As long as i didn't draw attention to myself i was never noticed. I had hoped I would stay unnoticed but fate had other, shorter, plans for me. The group quickly said goodbye to the twins before leaving the room, bowing to the teacher as they went. That was the last time i physically saw the happy smile of Miku and the sad eyes of Hatsune. The last time i ever saw her spread her wings and fly away.

The class was being loud as usual during first period. Not like we learned anything in the class anyways. The teacher flirted with a bunch of the students, male and female, and others just talked or text. I sat in the back reading like I always did. Everything seemed normal until I saw it. A simple white rose laid on my desk. I looked around to see that there was no one around me. And yet there it was. My sign of soon to come death.

I took the flower up before smelling it. I knew it would be the last time i ever smelt something so lovely. Then I looked up to see Len staring straight at me. A look of complete fear and pain in his eyes. Was he worried about me? That's when I decided I wouldn't die. I took the flower and held the petals in the fist of my hand, concentrating hard on it when the doors suddenly burst open. There were screams from students but I kept concentrating. I had to finish before they took me away. I had to.

"Is there a Kinagomy Sukai in this class?" One of the men asked. It was done and i slowly opened my eyes. No one had moved. More than likely they didn't realize that it was me they were asking for. The invisible girl in the back that didn't seem to really exist.

I sighed and stood up before saying, "That would be me."

Everyone seemed to turn and look at me in unison. "Come with us," the same man said in his rough voice. I nodded before grabbing my bag and book.

I stopped before asking, "Can I do one last thing really quick?" The men exchanged a look before the second man nodded his impatient approval. I smiled and turned around before walking up to the twins. I held out the blue rose to Len before saying, "Please give this to Miku-senpai and tell her that she isn't alone. She'll make it out of it okay. Just keep fighting and I'll always be there to protect her."

Len took the rose in his shaky hands before saying, "You're coming back right?"

I just smiled at him before turning around and saying, "Thank you, Rin... Len... For everything." I then walked back to the men before following them out. We were walking down the stairs before I asked, "Is this my end?"

"Yes," one of them simply said.

I smiled to myself before saying, "Thank you."

The second one asked, "For?"

"Giving me one last thing. I will die happy because of that."

The men laughed before pushing the front doors open, letting me through. We walked through the front gate before stopping in front of a little black car. They opened the door for me and i took one last look at my life. I could see my class watching me and I waved goodbye to them all. Though none of them even knew my name before today, I made it so they would never forget it.

The last thing i remember feeling was a sharp pain in the back of my neck. It didn't last long as the buzzing noise rang through my body and then i heard it. Hatsune Miku sneeze. I opened my eyes, or mind really, to see Miku rubbing her nose as she held my blue rose in her hand. I couldn't smile anymore but i felt the happiness anyways. The one way I found to stay alive and i pushed my body closer to Miku, an atom. A piece of pollen from the flower. My cells floated around the planet now. She sneezed most of me out into the world. In short, before I died, Hatsune Miku saved my life. That one little cell that was my brain still floated around her and soon it attached itself into her hair, clinging for what little life it still had.

I wasn't the only kid to be taken from my classroom those first few days. I may have been the first but i certainly wasn't the last. I watched as the next day they came to Miku's classroom and took a few students. Then the third day came and no one was in class from fear of being taken, never to return. The government wasn't doing anything to protect us either. Why would they when they were the ones doing it. And by the fourth day the war had officially begun without the people ever knowing. And they wouldn't have known about the bombing on the fifth day had I not found a way into Miku's dreams.

She always had such sweet dreams, my senpai. Of her friends and family. Secret lovers. The past. And what i presumed was some future or some kind of hope for the future. It was all beautiful. All 18 of them in one dream. Though she didn't know all of them. No one should know all of the vocaloids. And yet she did. Or at least almost did.

Always the same dream though. Miku may not remember it but i always did. The dream started with her sitting in the park. Then two people, girls, suddenly appear with a couple of blankets. The white haired one, Haku, and the blonde again, Neru. The three were having trouble smoothing out the blankets when the twins arrive with Lily to help them, the twins carrying toys like a jump rope and Frisbee. They settled on one of three blankets, talking, though I never knew about what. Then a tall blue haired boy appears, Kaito, with a long purple haired boy, Kamui Gakupo. They sit on the blanket close to the others before everyone looks up to see a small car appear. Out of it comes Kaai Yuki, a nine year old, Hiyama Kiyoteru, her teacher, Gumi, the spunky green haired girl, and Meiko. They all sit with Kaito and Gakupo, Kiyoteru bringing a picnic basket, Yuki carrying a two liter of soda. Then a boy with hair like Haku's appears, white as snow yet silver. He was followed by two girls, both with pink hair, and a red head. I recognized the one with shorter hair as Kasane Teto and the longer haired one was Luka. The red head wasn't recognized by me or Miku so her name as well as the next pink haired girl and the silver haired boy remained a mystery. A girl started skipping towards them, her pink-peach hair swishing behind her, the little curl in front bouncing with her. She was carrying another picnic basket followed by a boy who was carrying a couple of bags and a box of canned soda. Only the girl was tagged with a name in Miku's dream as SF-A2 Miki. The boy's name, like his face through the dream, was blurry.

Anyone that Miku didn't recognize, there being one to many, all had blurry faces. Four out of seventeen people that Miku didn't know but were part of the VLD project and would one day maybe save her life. That didn't matter until the fifth night. The night when she needed to be connected to them all. That was the night when the faces cleared up and for a second both Miku and I knew there names.

I approached them in the dream. It was such a familiar dream and I came in like an unwanted virus into it. But I had no choice. This was the only night that all eighteen vocaloids were connected by the same dream, seeing the same things and hearing the same things. They all turned to me, wanting to see the impurity of their dream. I stood at least ten feet away from them, only two of them having a look of shocked recognition.

I smiled at the twins, as I did the last day they ever saw me. And then I began. "Fire will ring down and cause you to lose all hope. But you must stick together. Find each other and bring back peace to the world. You were made part of the VLD project for a reason. You must live and bring peace to the world. As the bombs rain down you will find yourselves changing. Some for the better. Some for the worst. It is up to each of you to remember what you have to do. No one must be left behind. I believe in you."

And that was it. I faded back into my little brain atom and stayed with Miku. She warned everyone and most of everyone believed her. Many people lived through the bombings in Nihon because they believed. And that was the start of the end of the war. A long war that would destroy the world but give it chance to grow into something more beautiful.

Through fire comes new life rising from the ashes...


End file.
